creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Polybius/@comment-26368462-20150504040108
Amazing. This page was forwarded to me by an old friend with whom I'd used to hang out with when I was in my youth. Like other teenagers, we cut school and/or hung out at the video arcade. A lot. I signed up on this site to comment and end some myths about this game, and emphasise the facts. I grew up in Eugene Oregon. We had one arcade in the early 80s. Basically it was full from 3pm until it closed at 9pm. During the day it was empty, except for those who'd cut school. It was a safe haven, as the guy Jeff who ran it knew what was up and was ok with it. While I'm hesitant to devulge all the facts, here are some: Polybius was in fact a real game. I've played it dozens of times, and have a fairly vivid memory of the game itself. The idea of the game wasn't very clear, but it was difficult to die in the game. You only had one life, but you could seemingly play it for at least 5 minutes. While it seemed lots was happening within the game itself, not much really did happen. Lot's of visual enhancements to suck you in, but that was more interesting then the game itself. Something else I need to throw out there. LSD was very big at the time. Anyone hanging out at the arcade when shcool was in session tended to be high on drugs. LSD was the drug of choice, and i recall days half the arcade would be tripping. So you've got an arcade game with lots of flashy sequence that seemingly lasts 5+ minutes, and a bunch of dosed out kids hanging out the machine. Yes there'd be crowd around the machine because it was fun to watch. Honestly only the trippers like that game, most other people didn't like it but it seemingly had no point. That's why it seems most people cannot agree of what type of game it was. It lasted maybe two months, then it was gone. Of course we asked Jeff what happened to Polybius, and he said the arcade would be getting a better game in it's place. I think it was Dragons's Lair. Can't say I've thought about that game until recently when a conversation among friends brought up the Arcade. There you have it. Yes it's real. No men in black or secret messages. Just a flashy game that attracted trippers with little cash. I will end on one note, I've been hospitalized on and off for psychiatric disorder over 25 years. I was admitted shortly after my 18th birthday, which is about 2 years after Polybius was around. Any connection? Definately not. If there's anyone else out there who's actually played the game and would like to compare details, please contact me. I'll know if you are true if you can recite the 'confirmation message' it announced between every segmented phase. Ahhh, I've made my peace here on creepypasta. Patient 03609936